Celestial Spirit King
The Celestial Spirit King is the ruler of the Celestial Spirit World and its inhabitants. He can only be summoned if a Celestial Spirit Mage destroys one of their Gold Keys. Background Physical Appearance The King is a gigantic, humanoid Celestial Spirit with an imposing, broad-shouldered figure. His most striking feature is probably his light, oversized mustache, long enough to diagonally reach his upper torso when he is still and almost extending past his shoulders, with massive and extremely scruffy ends; more facial hair is found in the form of some stubble located on his chin. His blank, pupil-less eyes are most commonly outlined by a deep shade, and he has a slight hint of wrinkles on his face. The Celestial Spirit King appears clad in a full set of plate armor at all times: the upper part of his torso is covered in a chestplate, which is linked to the massive, overlapped and pointed pauldrons, while his arms are protected by couters, each sporting a spiked protrusion, and by gauntlets reaching up to his upper forearms. Underneath, he wears dark chainmail. A dark belt with a simple squared buckle circles his waist, securing a light garment reaching down to his knees, open on the front to reveal the waistguard located underneath, consisting of two pointed plates, each resting on top of a rectangular leather section, with both such sections being secured in the middle by a belt bearing a more ornate buckle than the upper one, in a shape reminiscent of a four-leaf clover. He appears to be wearing dark pants, over which he dons cuisses secured by leather bands, pointed poleyns, greaves, consisting of two distinct overlapped plates, and sabatons over barely visible dark footwear. The King also sports an open helmet, adorned just above its opening by a stylized, upside down star, and with a small, fin-like ornament jutting out from each side; the helmet has a pair of massive horns pointing upwards on its sides, as well as a plumage on top of it, consisting of three to four distinct, feather-like ornaments, with thin starting sections enlarging into thick tufts. Secured around the King's neck by a light, round clip, with an end left hanging over his upper torso, is a massive, dark cape with extremely torn lower edges; this is shown fluttering during most instances, despite the seeming lack of wind. Personality The Celestial Spirit King firmly believes in the established principles and rules of the Celestial Spirit World, and follows his duty to uphold them even when doing so "pains his heart", as it was the case when preventing Leo from returning home due to him breaking the only ironclad rule the King could not change, causing the death of his summoner. He, however, is not devoid of heart, and can empathize with the situations of his subjects, sometimes altering his original judgement: moved by Lucy's efforts to save Leo's life and by her resolve, the King realized the one at fault might be the rule, and proceeded to make an exception to it, allowing the Celestial Spirit to return to his world, and thus letting him continue living. When the time calls for it, he can be extremely cheerful and fun-loving, inviting Lucy Heartfilia and her friends to the Celestial Spirit World with a fake excuse to have a grand party and celebrate their return from Tenrou Island. He is quick to extend his friendship to both people and fellow Celestial Spirits, affectionately referring to them as "old friends", even after a single meeting, and places great value in those he has come to care for, claiming he will never forgive those who hurt them. He appears to have a penchant for reminiscing the old times, exchanging words about the past with Mard Geer Tartaros before engaging him in battle. Synopsis Abilities Sword Magic: Described by Lucy as the strongest among the Celestial Spirits, the Celestial Spirit King's fighting style revolves around the use of the sword he wields while summoned to battle, employing exceedingly destructive Magical attacks, generating gigantic blasts which can alter the landscape completely. His powers, however, aren't apparently limited to offense, allowing him to perform more subtle actions, such as dispelling Magic and petrifying those responsible for performing it. *'Meteor Blade': An immensely powerful offensive technique which the Celestial Spirit King performs by putting both hands on his swords' hilt and then executing a vertical frontal slash with it. This motion causes a huge, linear blast to be generated in front of him, surging up to the sky in height and covering an incredibly long area (seemingly several kilometers) while causing astounding damage, capable of drastically changing the appearance of its elongated point of impact. The King first employed this technique during his battle with Mard Geer, but it was ineffective in striking him, with the Tartaros member remaining unharmed some meters away from the huge crater generated by Meteor Blade. *'Galaxia Blade': A technique which the King employs by pointing his sword, held with both hands, towards the sky and then chanting out an incantation, causing the clouds to tear open to engulf the targeted area with a mastodontic, circular pillar of light, intense enough to have Mard Geer shield his face. Mistaken for a full frontal attack by the Tartaros member, Galaxia Blade isn't an offensive move: described as "a pure offering which erodes away the darkness", its power is to dispel spells which are foul in nature (quite possibly Curses), managing to undo Alegria's effects completely, and thus freeing the New Allied Forces members who had been absorbed by it. In addition, this move was shown encasing in stone Mard Geer, the one responsible for casting the dispelled Curse, for a limited amount of time, momentarily removing him from battle. Telepathy: The Celestial Spirit King was shown communicating mentally with Lucy from afar, announcing that he would lend her Aquarius' power and encouraging her to fight Jackal. It's unknown whether his telepathic powers are limited to communicating with Celestial Spirit Mages. Celestial Spirit Powers: Ruling over both Celestial Spirits and their world, the Celestial Spirit King possesses a number of special abilities, some of which are common to his fellow Spirits, while others are seemingly exclusive traits of him. *'Immortality': As a Celestial Spirit, the Celestial Spirit King cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the human world; an instance which, seeing as he's the one in charge of opening the gate to his dimension, seems remote. *'Clairvoyance': The Celestial Spirit King appears to have a degree of insight of what is happening in Earth Land even when he is in the Celestial Spirit World, as shown from him appearing in the former place to uphold his world's rules when Lucy claimed she would have changed them. *'Celestial Spirit World Gate': As the ruler of the Celestial Spirit World, the King is the one deciding whether to allow or not the return of Celestial Spirits to it; it was his will that eventually allowed Loke to return home after four years in Earth Land, saving his life. *'Time Manipulation': The Celestial Spirit King has the ability to pause time indefinitely in selective locations upon appearing in Earth Land, as shown when he stopped the falling of Loke's glasses in mid air, at the same time letting time flow normally for him and Lucy. *'Teleportation': Inside the Celestial Spirit World, the King is capable of teleporting both himself and nearby Spirits by raising his cape, disappearing into a puff of smoke to relocate elsewhere. *'Empowerment': The Celestial Spirit King is able to bestow the power and abilities of a Celestial Spirit unto a human for a limited amount of time, even from a great distance away. This action grants them a boost to their Magic Power and gives them access to the abilities of said Celestial Spirit, which are shown to even be activated reflexively to protect the user from external harm. When doing so with Lucy, he gifted her with the powers of Aquarius, the Spirit whose Key she broke in order to summon him; it's currently unknown whether he can do so with a Spirit different from that "sacrificed" in his summoning as well. Flight: The Celestial Spirit King is capable of keeping his huge figure suspended in the air at his will, whether hovering tens of meters above the ground or merely floating close to it. In addition, when directly summoned forth by an injured and distressed Lucy, the King didn't manifest himself directly at her location, instead making his appearance in the airspace above it, subsequently showing the ability to fly around at extreme speed, engulfed in light and leaving behind a trail similar to a falling star's, in order to come to her aid, at the same time gaining added momentum for his destructive attack on Plutogrim. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: The Celestial Spirit King has been shown to be extremely adept at using his Longsword, being able to fight comfortably against a comparatively tiny and extremely agile Mard Geer. He was also able to instantaneously decimate Plutogrim with multiple slashes. Immense Magic Power: A being reigning over an alternate dimension, the Celestial Spirit King possesses outstanding Magic Power. His appearance in Earth Land before Lucy and Loke caused the water from the nearby waterfalls to be entirely removed from its site, being lifted into the air to herald his appearance. He can release his Magic Power into a huge, potent shockwave, fitting his gigantic size; this drastically affects his surrounding area, and is strong enough to reduce rock into pieces. Immense Strength: Fitting his gigantic size, the Celestial Spirit King is insanely strong, with his sword strikes possessing monstrous momentum: he was capable of destroying Plutogrim, a being immense even for him, by propelling himself through it while slashing with his weapon, splitting the flying structure in four pieces with a huge shockwave, as well as of generating a massive burst, completely obliterating the area around his target, by performing a two-handed downwards swing. He could also break all of the oversized thorns which Mard had sent piercing him and holding his body in place with a single movement. Immense Durability: The Celestial Spirit King possesses inhuman durability and resilience, emerging completely unscathed from Mard's Thorns Curse, which had him pierced from side to side by a multitude of massive thorns, many of which went through vital spots (namely his head and torso), showing only mild discomfort in doing so; he proceeded to counter-attack immediately afterwards, continuing the battle as if nothing happened. The Underworld King himself went on to remark on the feat with an admired expression. Equipment Longsword: The Celestial Spirit King owns a longsword fitting his size, which he appears to only carry around while summoned to battle. It is an ornately decorated weapon, sporting a straight crossguard, with arms which enlarge into protrusions similar to arrowheads, adorned in its center by an ornament, bearing a round dark gem and four spiked, rhomboidal arms, placed diagonally to the handguard, with an additional arm extending towards a similarly shaped decoration located on the blade itself; the latter is broad, with its two cutting edges jutting outwards in spiked protrusions close to the handguard and halfway through the blade, and just below the sharp tip, after yet another protrusion on both sides, this time exclusive to the blade's flat section, sits an ornamental star, not unlike that found on the King's helmet. The hilt, covered entirely in thick horizontal lines, is notably long, easily allowing its owner to wield the weapon with both hands, should he wish to, and the pommel is yet again shaped like a star. A weapon fit for the ruler of another world, the longsword becomes an incredibly powerful tool in the hands of the Celestial Spirit King, which can use it to great effect with both one and two hands, performing slashes of extremely destructive power. The sword can also be imbued with Magic to perform even more terrifying attacks, as well as being used as a medium for spells of other type. In addition, it appears to possess tremendous hardness, with the King using it to block several assaults from Mard Geer's Curse without the blade receiving a single nick. Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Immortal Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:New Allied Forces Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 6 Class